


Mistletoe

by Severina



Category: Live Free or Die Hard
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-14
Updated: 2011-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-27 08:16:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What?" Matt says.  "It's Christmas!  You know, ho ho ho?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

John stops short in the bedroom doorway, his eyes darting from the mischievous grin on Matt's face to the mistletoe that the kid has… he squints… yes, _scotch-taped_ above his half-hard dick.

"You're kidding," he snorts out.

"What?" Matt says. "It's Christmas! You know, ho ho ho? Except not in this case, because I'm givin' this goodie away, no charge. Or OH, wait, oh _come_ all ye faith—OW OW OW!"

John tosses the mistletoe aside before dropping to his knees. "It's okay, Matty," he murmurs as he laves his tongue over the red mark, "I'll make it _all_ better."


End file.
